Alchimistul/XXXVIII
Cuprins: 0, I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII, XIII, XIV, XV, XVI, XVII, XVIII, XIX, XX, XXI, XXII, XXIII, XXIV, XXV, XXVI, XXVII, XXVIII, XXIX, XXX, XXXI, XXXII, XXXIII, XXXIV, XXXV, XXXVI, XXXVII, XXXVIII, XXXIX, XL, XLI, XLII, XLXIII, XLIV, XLV ----------- ro Cuvintele Alchimistului au sunat ca un blestem. S-a aplecat şi a luat o scoică de pe nisipul deşertului. ― Aici a fost cândva o mare, spuse. en The alchemist's words echoed out like a curse. He reached over and picked up a shell from the ground. "This desert was once a sea," he said. "I noticed that," the boy answered. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Am băgat de seamă, zise flăcăul. Alchimistul îi ceru băiatului să apropie scoica de ureche. În copilărie făcuse asta de multe ori, şi ascultase murmurul mării. en The alchemist told the boy to place the shell over his ear. He had done that many times when he was a child, and had heard the sound of the sea. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Marea continuă să se mai afle în această scoică, pentru că este Legenda ei Personală. Şi niciodată n-o va părăsi, până ce deşertul se va acoperi din nou de apă. Încălecară apoi, şi-şi continuară drumul spre Piramidele din Egipt. en "The sea has lived on in this shell, because that's its destiny. And it will never cease doing so until the desert is once again covered by water." They mounted their horses, and rodeout in the direction of the Pyramids of Egypt. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Soarele începuse să coboare când inima flăcăului dădu semnalul de pericol. Se aflau în mijlocul unor dune uriaşe şi flăcăul îl privi pe Alchimist, dar acesta părea că nu a observat nimic. Cinci minute mai târziu, flăcăul zări doi călăreţi în faţa lui, cu siluetele proiectate contra luminii. en The sun was setting when the boy's heart sounded a danger signal. They were surrounded by gigantic dunes, and the boy looked at the alchemist to see whether he had sensed anything. But he appeared to be unaware of any danger. Five minutes later, the boy saw two horsemen waiting ahead of them. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Până să apuce să-i spună ceva Alchimistului, cei doi călăreţi se transformară în zece, apoi o sută, până ce dunele uriaşe au fost năpădite de ei. Erau războinici îmbrăcaţi în albastru, cu o tiară neagră peste turban. en Before he could say anything to the alchemist, the two horsemen had become ten, and then a hundred. And then they were everywhere in the dunes.They were tribesmen dressed in blue, with black rings surrounding their turbans. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Aveau feţele acoperite de un văl tot albastru, lăsând să se vadă numai ochii. Chiar de la depărtare, ochii lăsau să se vadă forţa sufletelor lor. Iar ochii vorbeau despre moarte. en Their faces were hidden behind blue veils, with only their eyes showing. Even from a distance, their eyes conveyed the strength of their souls. And their eyes spoke of death. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro I-au dus pe cei doi la o tabără militară din apropiere. Un soldat i-a îmbrâncit pe flăcău şi pe Alchimist într-un cort. Era un cort deosebit de acelea pe care le văzuse în oază; aici era un comandant împreună cu statul lui major. en The two were taken to a nearby military camp. A soldier shoved the boy and the alchemist into a tent where the chief was holding a meeting with his staff. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Aceştia sunt spionii, spuse unul din oameni. ― Nu suntem decât călători, răspunse Alchimistul. ― Aţi fost văzuţi în tabăra inamică acum trei zile. Şi aţi stat de vorbă cu unul dintre războinici. en "These are the spies," said one of themen. "We're just travelers," the alchemist answered. "You were seen at the enemy camp three days ago. And you were talking with one of the troops there." fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Sunt un om care călătoreşte prin deşert şi cunoaşte stelele, zise Alchimistul. Nu am informaţii despre trupe sau despre mişcările clanurilor. Mi-am călăuzit prietenul până aici. ― Cine e prietenul dumitale? întrebă comandantul. en "I'm just a man who wanders the desert and knows the stars," said the alchemist. "I have no information about troops or about the movement of the tribes. I was simply acting as a guide for my friend here." "Who is your friend?" the chief asked. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Un alchimist, răspunse Alchimistul. Cunoaşte forţele naturii. Şi vrea să-i arate comandantului puterile lui extraordinare. Flăcăul asculta în tăcere. Şi cu frică. en "An alchemist," said the alchemist. "Heunderstands the forces of nature. And he wants to show you his extraordinary powers." The boy listened quietly. And fearfully. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Ce face un străin pe pământ străin? întrebă altul. ― A adus bani ca să-i ofere clanului acestuia, răspunse Alchimistul, înainte ca flăcăul să deschidă gura. Şi luând punga flăcăului, dădu banii generalului. en "What is a foreigner doing here?" asked another of the men. "He has brought money to give to your tribe," said the alchemist, before the boy could say a word. And seizing the boy's bag, the alchemist gave the gold coins to the chief. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Arabul îi luă în tăcere. Ajungeau pentru ca să cumpere multe arme. ― Ce e acela un alchimist? întrebă, în cele din urmă. ― Un om care cunoaşte natura şi lumea. Dacă vrea, poate distruge tabăra aceasta numai cu forţa vântului. en The Arab accepted them without a word. There was enough there to buy a lot of weapons."What is an alchemist?" he asked, finally. "It's a man who understands nature and the world. If he wanted to, he could destroy this camp just with the force of the wind." fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Oamenii au râs. Erau obişnuiţi cu forţa războiului, dar vântul nu avea o lovitură mortală. Însă în pieptul fiecăruia inimile au tresărit. Erau oameni ai deşertului şi se temeau de vrăjitori. en The men laughed. They were used to the ravages of war, and knew that the wind could not deliver them a fatal blow. Yet each felt his heart beat a bit faster. They were men of the desert, and they were fearful of sorcerers. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Vreau să văd, spuse generalul. ― Avem nevoie de trei zile. El se va preschimba în vânt numai pentru a-şi arăta puterile. Dacă nu reuşeşte, noi vă oferim cu umilinţă vieţile noastre, spre gloria clanului vostru. en "I want to see him do it," said the chief. "He needs three days," answered the alchemist. "He is going to transformhimself into the wind, just to demonstrate his powers. If he can't do so, we humbly offer you our lives, for the honor of your tribe." fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Nu-mi poţi oferi ceea ce este deja al meu, spuse arogant generalul. Dar le acordă călătorilor răgazul celor trei zile cerute. Flăcăul era încremenit de groază. Ieşi din cort pentru că Alchimistul îl prinsese de braţ. en "You can't offer me something that is already mine," the chief said, arrogantly. But he granted the travelers three days. The boy was shaking with fear, but the alchemist helped him out of the tent. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Nu lăsa să se vadă că ţi-e frică, zise Alchimistul. Sunt oameni curajoşi şi-i dispreţuiesc pe laşi. Dar flăcăul rămăsese fără glas. Reuşi să îngăime ceva doar după mult timp, când erau deja în mijlocul taberei. Nu era nevoie de închisoare: doar arabii le luaseră caii. en "Don't let them see that you're afraid," the alchemist said. "They are brave men, and they despise cowards." But the boy couldn't even speak. He was able to do so only after they hadwalked through the center of the camp. There was no need to imprison them: the Arabs simply confiscated their horses. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Şi încă o dată, lumea îşi dezvălui limbajele ei multiple: deşertul, mai înainte o zonă liberă fără sfârşit, era acum un zid de netrecut. ― Le-aţi dat toată averea mea! zise flăcăul. Tot ce-am câştigat eu o viaţă întreagă! en So, once again, the world had demonstrated its many languages: the desert only moments ago had been endless and free, and now it was an impenetrable wall. "You gave them everything I had!" the boy said. "Everything I've saved in my entire life!" fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Şi la ce ţi-ar fi servit, dacă tot mureai? răspunse Alchimistul. Banii te-au salvat pentru trei zile. Foarte rar servesc banii pentru ca să amâni moartea. Dar flăcăul era prea speriat ca să audă cuvinte înţelepte. en "Well, what good would it be to you if you had t6 die?" the alchemist answered. "Your money saved us for three days. It's not often that money saves a person's life."But the boy was too frightened to listen to words of wisdom. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Nu ştia cum avea să se transforme în vânt. Nu era Alchimist. Alchimistul a cerut ceai unui războinic, şi a turnat puţin pe încheieturile flăcăului. O undă de linişte îi umplu trupul în timp ce Alchimistul mormăia nişte cuvinte pe care el nu reuşea să le înţeleagă. en He had no idea how he was going to transform himself into the wind. He wasn't an alchemist! The alchemist asked one of the soldiers for some tea, and poured some on the boy's wrists. A wave of relief washed over him, and the alchemist muttered some words that the boy didn't understand. fr de it es pt Cuprins: 0, I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII, XIII, XIV, XV, XVI, XVII, XVIII, XIX, XX, XXI, XXII, XXIII, XXIV, XXV, XXVI, XXVII, XXVIII, XXIX, XXX, XXXI, XXXII, XXXIII, XXXIV, XXXV, XXXVI, XXXVII, XXXVIII, XXXIX, XL, XLI, XLII, XLXIII, XLIV, XLV